Antarctica
Antarctica (アンタークティカ) is a former member of the Planetary Black Market led by her relative Tundra and his brother Verglas. However, she had no interests in working with her relatives and left the black market to do her "own things." She later hires various powerful soldiers, such as the mercenary Drice, the monstrous Udon, and the tough but sensitive Deus Machina. Appearance Antarctica is mostly seen in her final form. In this form her skin is light blue with white-armor like caparaces on her chest, shoulders, and crotch (resembling a sort of bikini). She also has darker blue sections on her shoulders, forearms, abdomen, shins, and tail. She appears to lack a dark blue section on her head due to her long purple hair. Personality Antarctica doesn't appear to care at all for her relatives. She is calm, cool, relaxed, and laid back as opposed to her arrogant, prideful, and cocky family members. She also has a dry, somewhat dark sense of humor as she constantly makes sarcastic remarks towards her forces. History Alongside her relative Tundra and Verglas, Antarctica was the leader of the Planetary Black Market, which take over suitable planets so that they can be sold to the highest bidders. Tundra and Verglas treated this as a sort of competition, seeing who could own and sell more planets. Antarctica, on the other hand, had no interest and left, taking her half of the organization's army with her.She appears to have a sense of humor, albeit a bit of a dark one, often teasing her men and making humorous remarks. She also appears to be rather flirtatious. Power Antarctica is said to be the strongest out of anyone in her family, alongside Verglas, as she can fight Tundra head on and win without much difficulty. In fact, Antarctica can defeat Tundra using only a Pressure Point Attack. Techniques and special abilities *'Flight' – The ability of flight through the manipulation of ki. *'''Ki ''Blast' – The most basic form of energy wave. *'[[Ki Sense|''Ki Sense]] – Antarctica is the only person in her family who can naturally sense other power levels without the use of a scouter. *Death Bomber' – Antarctica's signature technique. It is a blue sphere of energy that is hurled at the opponent. *'Empress Combination''' – A rush attack where Antarctica knees the opponent in the stomach and kicks them upwards. Then, she grabs her leg using her tail and slams them into the ground before using her tail to knock them away. *'Death Explosion' – Antarctica's version of the Exploding Wave. *'Tail Attack' – Antarctica can attack her her opponent using her tail. *'Queen's Cannon' – Antarctica's variation of the Full Power Energy Wave. *'Death Zapper' – Antarctica's variation of Eye Lasers. *'Pressure Point Attack '– Antarctica attacks her opponent's pressure points, either knocking them out or paralyzing them. Prolonged contact will kill her opponent. Trivia *Following her race's naming scheme, her name comes from Antarctica, a continent in the South Pole covered almost entirely by ice sheets. *Antarctica is said to possess a fifth form but is never seen using it as she is always seen in her race's fourth form. *She bears a slight resemblance to Cooler. Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Extraterrestials Category:Females Category:Monsters Category:Characters created by SupremeGotenks Category:Page added by SupremeGotenks Category:Heroes